


Nobody Thinks What I Think

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time wears on anyone and anything, pushing, pulling and drowning people in its vastness and all consuming reach. It pushed at peoples defences and crippled even the sturdiest of minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Thinks What I Think

\---

There were times in their lives when the simplest of events would drag on and on, cases and paper work, almost as never ending as the crime in Gotham. 

But there would be days, rarely and shortly, that even crime simply stopped. Not completely, of course, but a day or two when even the idea of stealing this or blowing up that must have seemed un appealing to the villains of the city because for that short time the Gotham police were all that was needed to care for their city. They knew that they would be lying if they claimed that they were able to handle anything else, they hadn't for a long time, longer than the Batman and his birds had protected the city. 

Time wears on anyone and anything, pushing, pulling and drowning people in its vastness and all consuming reach. It pushed at peoples defences and crippled even the sturdiest of minds. 

The protectors of Gotham quickly learnt to appreciate what it means to drop away from their city, even just for a moment. It was times like that when exhaustion quickly claimed its victims, its claws already sunk firmly in to minds and aching limbs, waiting for its moment to close its jaws around its prey. Jason and Tim found each other when that happened, both long forgetting what it was like to feel safe with another person, allowing themselves to sink in to their bed and in to the warmth of the person that lay next to them, limbs tangled together and listening to the others heart beat. 

It was a day away from their city, behind security systems, without masks and feeling safe that they allowed themselves to sink in to their own minds, too tired to fight the exhaustion as they each listened to the others heart beat. 

Both Jason and Tim appreciate the moments of safety and renewed energy that a day out of time could bring, it wouldn't happen often but they learnt that even the most fleeting of silences can be treasured in the right company.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots 'Kitchen Sink'
> 
> "Nobody thinks what I think,  
> Nobody dreams when they blink  
> Think things on the brink of blasphemy  
> I'm my own shrink  
> Think things are after me, my catastrophe  
> I'm a kitchen sink, you don't know what that means  
> Because a kitchen sink to you  
> Is not a kitchen sink to me, OK friend?"


End file.
